Pokemon: Adventures in Kalos!
by mpuppy4
Summary: (aka Pokemon: Special Kalos Power!) Red, Blue, and Green are invited to Kalos by Prof. Sycamore! Blaine sent Yellow and Mewtwo there as well! X and Y finish each other's sentences! Ruby is being a baka to Sapphire! What in the name of Arceus is a Mega Stone? ...and the Johto Dex Holders want cake?
1. Kalos, Ho! Invitation to a New World!

Em: _**HEYO!**_

Red: TURN OFF THE CAPS LOCK!

Em: Sorry Red! Heyo everybody, and welcome to a brand new story!

Blue: Why are we here...?

Green: Quiet! Let her talk!

Blue: Noisy Woman...

Em: You're here because I kidnapped you for this story.

Red: Oh yeah, didn't you hire actors to play us in _**Yellow Caballero**_?

Em: Yup! And none of you have shown up yet in _**Fire and Ice**_!

Blue: Aren't you forgetting something?

Em: Hm? Oh yeah! I hired actors for _**Rocket Special **_and _**Serious Love Triangle**_, too!

Blue: That isn't what I meant. I meant, aren't you forgetting to explain the fiasco with our names?

Em: Oh yeah! I read the original VIZ print translations, so I use Blue and Green's names from that.

Green: Oh, so _I'm _the girl...

Blue: ...and I'm the boy.

Em: Sorry about the long author's note! Here's _**Pokemon: Adventures in Kalos!**_

Red: Or _**Pokemon: Special Kalos Power! **_if you prefer!

Blue: STOP TALKING AND LET THEM READ!

Green: THE CAPS LOCK IS ON AGAIN!

* * *

**Chapter One – Kalos, Ho! Invitation to a New World!**

Red banged on the door to the Viridian Gym. "Blue!" he exclaimed. "Let me inside!"

The knob twisted and the door flung open, hitting Red in the face and knocking him backwards. Blue was standing there, holding a letter. "Red? Are you out here?"

"On the ground~" Red moaned.

"Oh," Blue helped Red to his feet with his free hand, then noticed that he had a letter, too. "What's that?" he asked.

"It's why I c-came to see you!" Red replied, holding his head. "It's a letter from-"

"Oh, boys!" They spun around to see Green of all people, who was also holding a letter. "Hey, you guys have letters too?"

"Yeah," Red replied. "I was going to talk to Blue about it. Who is yours from?"

"Um..." Green looked down at her letter. "Some guy named 'Professor Sycamore.'"

"Mine too," Blue said.

Red glanced at his letter. "Hey, so is mine!" he exclaimed. "It says something about another region called 'Kalos' and it's an invitation."

"Ooh, so is mine!" Green said, scanning the text on the sheet of paper.

"Interesting," Blue observed. "So we all got the same letter? Do you think we should go?"

"It sounds fun!" Green cried. She tugged on Red's jacket. "Oh please, please can we go?"

"You don't have to cry!" Red exclaimed. "Yeah, I think we should all go! It would be nice to explore another region. You know... on our own terms... without there being a crisis."

"Yeah..."

There was a moment of silence, and then Red and Green started talking about how awesome Kalos will be.

"If we leave some of our Pokemon behind, we could catch new ones!" Red suggested.

"Good idea, Red!" Green said. "We can leave them in Bill's storage system; I'm sure he won't mind!"

"We can take Charizard," Blue said. "since this 'Sycamore' guy didn't give us any kind of tickets."

"Sounds like a plan!" Red said. "Let's meet up here tomorrow morning at nine, okay?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yellow was asleep in the Viridian Forest. Mewtwo was exploring the forest, getting weird glances from wild Pokemon. _"What are you looking at?" _he growled. The wild Pokemon dashed away, one by one.

_"Now, where's Yellow?" _he questioned. _"Blaine told me this is where she lives..."_

Then he noticed that there was somebody sleeping in the highest branch of a tree. _"Oh! Maybe..." _He flew up to the top of the tree. _"Ah-ha! Yellow!" _She didn't respond. _"Yellow?" _He prodded her with his spoon. _"Wake up! She's a deeper sleeper than I thought."_

Pondering what he could do, Mewtwo eventually came to a conclusion. _"I really don't want to do this, but..." _He wacked the Pokedex Holder upside the head. That knocked her off the branch. _"Oops," _He dashed down and caught her in his arms. Then he blinked. _"She's still asleep?!"_

Yellow grumbled, and slowly began to awake. "Nngh... Mewtwo? What are you doing here?"

_"Blaine sent me to get you," _Mewtwo replied. _"Never told me _why_... he just sent me to get you."_

He landed, and set Yellow down on her feet. Still tired, she staggered, then rubbed her eyes. "Blaine wants to see me...?" she asked, then stretched with a loud yawn. "Can I wake up before we go...?"

Mewtwo laughed. _"Sure, take all the time you want."_

Yellow eventually got herself awaken, and Mewtwo flew to Cinnabar Island. She was intrigued by all of the experiments in Blaine's lab, but Mewtwo informed her that there was no time to lose.

_"Blaine?" _Mewtwo called. Yellow was still sleepy.

"Maybe he's not home...?" she said.

"I'm here!" Yellow and Mewtwo, surprised, began whirling around in search of the Gym Leader. "I'm back here," They turned around to see Blaine twisting a knob on a remote. "Sorry, I was just testing a new invention. It makes you invisible, but it doesn't work all the time."

_"Impressive," _Mewtwo said. Yellow was confused. _"Now, you wanted to see Yellow?"_

"Oh, of course!" Blaine exclaimed. "Now, Yellow... have you ever heard of a Mega Stone?"

Yellow shook her head. "No, I don't think so..."

"Have you heard of the region Kalos?"

"There's more than three regions?!"

Mewtwo sighed. _"I think that answers your question," _he said.

"Alright..." Blaine said, trying to figure out how to explain this to the young, oblivious girl. "Well, a 'Mega Stone' is a mystical object that allows a... say, fourth stage of Pokemon evolution, but only for certain Pokemon."

"A fourth stage of evolution?" Yellow asked.

"Well, technically," Blaine replied. "And they can only be found in Kalos. Rumor has it that there is a Mega Stone for Mewtwo somewhere in Kalos, and I'd like you to discover where it is."

"W-What?!" Yellow exclaimed, in pure and utter shock. "Why me?! Why not somebody else, like Red?!"

"Because, Yellow," Blaine replied. "I know that I can count on you to get this job done without any distractions. Red would most likely take a break to battle a Gym Leader or something like that," You could practically see the question mark above Yellow's head. "Now, I've arranged for you and Mewtwo to meet up with two young trainers from Kalos; X and Y. They were each entrusted with a Pokedex by Prof. Sycamore, a colleague of mine and Oak's. I've gotten you tickets aboard the S.S. Anne, which is prepared for it's journey to Kalos."

_"Would it not be easier to just fly there?" _Mewtwo inquired. _"She has a Butterfree, if I'm not mistaken..."_

"I don't want Yellow to bring any other Pokemon with her," Blaine replied.

"Why not?" Yellow asked.

Blaine pushed the tickets into her hands. "Just go! You're going to miss the ship!"

Mewtwo and Yellow exchanged glances, and then the clone Pokemon brought her to the Vermillion harbor. Mewtwo was still getting confused or afraid glances from people and Pokemon. That was the exact reason that the captain didn't hesitate to allow them aboard.

They took a sort of Titanic like pose, and then started laughing. _"So, a region that neither one of us has even heard of," _Mewtwo said. _"This should be fun."_

Yellow smiled and nodded. "Yep!" She looked out over the edge at the sea. "Kalos, here we come!"

* * *

"Oh, come on, please?"

"No way! We don't have enough money!"

Ruby and Sapphire had just received word of a sixth region, and were bickering about if they should, or could, go there or not.

"But it would be so much fun!" Sapphire argued. "We would see so many new Pokemon, and meet so many new people! I even heard that Red, Blue, and Green senpai are going!"

"I've made up my mind, and we're not going!" Ruby exclaimed. "It's too expensive, and we can't have our Pokemon fly us there, it's way to far!"

"Ruby, you're such a baka!"

* * *

"New Pokedex Holders?" Gold questioned.

"That's what Prof. Oak told me," Crystal replied. "I think it would be fun to meet them!"

"Where would we get the money?" Silver asked.

That was followed by a long moment of silence, and then somebody mentioned cake.

* * *

"Hi Blue! Hi Green!"

"Red!" Green called. "You're late!"

"Yeah, sorry about that!" Red sweatdropped. "My alarm didn't go off."

"Pika pi!" Pika exclaimed.

"Charizard is ready," Blue said. "Good thing Kalos is right on the border of Kanto."

"I can't believe we never knew about it!" Green cried.

"I can't wait to make some new friends," Red said. "Right, Pika?"

"Chuu!" Pika replied.

Blue leaped onto Charizard's back, followed by Red and Pika, then Green. "Okay, Charizard!" Blue said, and his Pokemon took off.

Red pointed forward. "Kalos, ho!" he exclaimed. "To meet Prof. Sycamore!"

"Hooray!"

* * *

Em: Yay!

Red: Did you say that because you finished the first chapter?

Em: No, because I tore the Caps Lock key off of my laptop!

Red: ...?

Blue: Ugh. You have 18 stories and not one of them is finished.

Em: That's not true and you know it! _**Claws **_and _**Tails and Blaze Read FanFiction **_are complete!

Blue: *unenthusiastically* Yipee.

Green: You're so rude!

Em: Reviews, please! Oh, and before we sign out, I'd just like to tell everyone that I won't be using the X and Y from the actual PokeSpe manga. I'm using my own... somewhat strange interpretation!

Blue: Joy. Fan characters. *sarcastic* Because Miranda and Alex from _**Fire and Ice **_are sooooooo good...

Green: BLUE!

Red: PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, OR ELSE GREEN MIGHT KILL BLUE BEFORE WE GET TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Em: STUPID CAPS LOCK!


	2. Monster Pokemon! Lumious City Pursuit!

Em: Yay updating!

Red: Don't make the author's note ridiculously long this time, Em!

Em: Yeah, the last time I did an author's note in script format was _**Trouble in City!**_

Green: What?

Em: A Digimon story that I wrote a while back.

Green: Oh.

Red: Got something to say, Blue?

Blue: ...

Red: Nope! Okay, you can read now! ...unless you skipped this note entirely!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Monster Pokemon?! Lumious City Pursuit!**

Red peered down at the surroundings. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like this! Look at the cities! Saffron doesn't even hold a candle compared to this!"

"Pikaa!" Pika squeaked in agreement.

"Most of Kanto is grassland, now that I think about it. This all looks so different!"

"The invitation says that Sycamore's lab is somewhere called 'Lumious City,'" Green said, letter in hand. "It also says that it's so big that there's no way we could miss it. He must have known that we would fly here."

"How would he know that?" Red questioned.

Green thought for a second before responding. "Well, maybe he knows that Blue has a Chrizard," she replied. "He is a professor, maybe he's a friend of Oak's."

"Could be," Red said (that rhymes!). "Hey Blue! You've been quiet up there."

"I didn't want to intrude on your conversation," Blue responded. "Charizard is running out of energy. If we don't get to this 'Lumious' place soon, I'm landing on whatever is below us."

"Is that it?"

Red pointed down at big, glowing city with all kinds of gigantic buildings.

"Woah..." Red and Green chorused.

"This must be it," Blue said, steering Charizard downward.

On the streets, two teenage girls were talking about clothes, when Red exclaimed, **"Incoming!" **Charizard attempted to land as the screaming girls scattered. "Sorry!" Red called when Charizard was on the ground. "Do you know where Professor Sycamore lives?"

The girls exchanged glances. "The Professor lives, like, in that really big building, like, down the street."

"It has a big sign that, like, has his name on it," the other girl said. "You can't, like, miss it."

"Thanks!" Red cried with a grateful bow as Blue returned Charizard to it's Pokeball. "Let's go, guys! It's this way!"

"Pika pi!"

"Ooh, I wonder what he could have called us for?" Green wondered aloud.

Blue didn't say anything. He just followed.

The two girls exchanged glances. "Is it just me, or did those three, like, look like they from Kanto?" the first girl asked.

"Yeah, like, who wears that kind of clothes?" the other girl replied.

* * *

Prof. Sycamore was sitting patiently in front of his desk. He was wondering how long it would take for the Kanto Dex Holders to show up. They may have decided not to come. But even if they did, it was a long flight from Pallet Town to Lumious City. It could be hours, maybe even days...

*knock knock*

...or that could be them right now!

Sycamore, with a smile on his face, got up and opened the door. Sure enough, Red, Blue and Green were standing there. "Are you Professor Sycamore?" Red asked.

"Yes!" Sycamore replied. "And you must be the Pokedex Holders from Kanto. Thank you for coming."

"No problem!" Red replied. "We thought it would be fun to explore another region."

"Red~" Green tapped the shoulder that Pika wasn't on.

"Oh yeah," Red sighed nervously. "What was it that you called us here for?"

Sycamore laughed. "Come right in, and I'll tell you." Red smiled and walked in, followed by Green and Blue.

"This technology looks amazing," Blue observed. "I'm sure it would interest my grandfather."

"It does," Sycamore replied. This surprised the Dex Holders.

"Oh, so you are a friend of Prof. Oak!" Green exclaimed.

Sycamore nodded. "That's how I know so much about you. Now, I figured that you would want to explore, but I have a job for you as well."

"What kind of job?" Red asked.

"Good question, Red!" Sycamore said, approaching his desk. There were three marble-like stones there, which he picked up and showed to the Dex Holders. "These are called 'Mega Stones.' Here you are, take them!"

The kids took the stones and examined them. "What's a 'Mega Stone?'" Green asked.

"Well, according to my research," Sycamore told them. "they are special held items that allow, say... an extra stage of evolution for fully evolved Pokemon."

If Red had a drink, he would have done a spit take. "You mean our Pokemon can evolve further, into even stronger forms?!"

"Well, not _every _Pokemon..." Sycamore explained. "The Pokemon that can need a specific Mega Stone. Those are the Venusaurite, Charizardite, and Blastoisinite. They will allow your partners to Mega Evolve."

Blue gave the Charizardite a questioning look. "Is it a permanent evolution?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Sycamore replied. "It should only last during battle. But my research shows that you need a second stone to cause a Mega Evolution."

"A different kind of stone?" Green questioned.

"Yes, exactly!" Sycamore replied. "But I don't have it with me. It's hard to come across, so I'd like you to go to Shalour City and explore the Tower of Mastery. I believe you may find something there."

"Why not send kids from here in Kalos?" Red asked.

"I tried!" Sycamore exclaimed. "X and Y. But they were far more interested in finding the Mega Stones than helping my research! I think they actually set up a facility dedicated to helping people find Mega Stones."

"They sound easily distracted," Blue said.

"Extremely," Sycamore sighed. "But I know I can count on the three of you to complete my research!"

The Pokedex Holders exchanged glances and nodded. "We would be happy to help!"

"AAAAAHHHH!" somebody exclaimed. "Professor Sycamore! **Professor Sycamore!**"

The Dex Holders and Professor turned to see a blonde boy in a blue jumpsuit and glasses, followed by a young girl who didn't hardly look as terrified as the boy.

"Oh, Clemont?" Sycamore questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I-"

"Oh, look at this! These are the Pokedex Holders from Kanto that I was telling you about. Red, Blue, Green, I'd like you to meet Clemont. He's the Gym Leader!"

"Really?" Red asked.

"Pi?" Pika added.

"Hey, I'm here too!" the girl who came in with Clemont exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah!" Sycamore sweatdropped. "This is Bonnie, Clemont's kid sister."

Red smiled. "Nice to meet you both!" he said.

"Same here," Clemont sighed. "but as thrilled as I am to meet you in person, we have an emergency!" He turned back to the professor. "There's a monster Pokemon attacking the tower!"

"Monster Pokemon?" Red and Green questioned.

"What do you mean?" Blue asked before Sycamore could.

Clemont sighed, his glasses falling out of place. "Well, it looks like an Aggron! But it was bigger! Like, a lot bigger! And pointier!"

"Pointier?" Red asked.

"Pika..."

Bonnie shook her head. "The spike on it's helmet was vertical instead of horizontal," she added. "and there were points on it's arms, too."

Blue raised an eyebrow. "This sounds like gibberish..."

"We should still check it out, shouldn't we?" Green pointed out.

Red nodded. "I wanna see this 'Monster Pokemon,'" he said.

Sycamore smiled. "Well, I like you enthusiasm, Red," he chuckled. "Let's go look!"

* * *

Blue, Red, Pika and Clemont rode overhead on Charizard and Aero. "The tower is just ahead," Clemont told them.

"I thought you said we would be able to hear the pounding from here," Blue said.

"I don't hear anything," Red added.

"It must have stopped," Clemont said. "Darn it, I'll look like an idiot if it's not still there!"

"No kidding," Blue muttered.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise, and they watched the ground below them shake. "Okay, _now _I hear something!" Red exclaimed. Aero looked distressed.

"That's the monster!" Clemont cried.

"Let's get closer, then!" Blue called over the noise.

Charizard and Aero swooped down slightly, and flew ahead until the Prism Tower was in sight.

Red's eyes widened. "Woah."

"I told you there was a Monster Pokemon!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Actually, I said 'woah' because of all of the sparkly lights!"

Pika facepalmed.

"But, yeah, that's quite the Pokemon!"

At the base of the tower was a gigantic Aggron-like monster, which, like Clemont and Bonnie had described, had a lot of spikes. It was beating on the tower's legs for some unknown reason.

Clemont yelped. "If it keeps that up, the tower will topple over!"

Before anyone could respond, Red's PokeGear went off. He answered the call. "Hello?"

"Red, do you see what we see?!" Green cried from the other end.

"The Pokemon attacking the tower?" Red asked.

"What else would I be talking about?!"

Red smiled nervously. "Yeah, we see it."

"We have to stop it before it destroys the tower," Green said. "Blasty and I will go in..."

"Aero, Pika and I will, too," Red replied. "Blue! Are we fighting this thing, or what?!"

Blue shook his head. "I'll go in if you and Green are in danger," he responded. He turned to Clemont. "And you?"

"Same," the Gym Leader replied.

"Alright!" Red held the Pokegear up to his ear again. "Let's go, Green! Green?"

"Miss Green already left!" For some reason, Bonnie was on the other line. "She dropped her Pokegear."

"Oh, all right," Red slid the Pokegear into his pocket. "Aero! Pika! Let's go!"

"Pika pi!" Pika exclaimed as Aero swooped downward.

"Thunderbolt, Pika!" Red ordered.

Pika leaped up and blasted the Monster Pokemon with an electric shock, which barely left a mark. The monster angrily glared at them as Pika landed back on Red's shoulder. "Uh-oh..." Red mumbled. The monster roared a mighty roar, which blasted Red and his Pokemon into a building. "Argh!"

"Outta the way! It's my turn!" Green rushed by on Blasty with a Pokeball in hand. "Ditty! Go!" She tossed the Pokeball, and a Ditto popped out. "Transform!"

Ditty morphed into the Monster Pokemon, then roared the same powerful roar.

"Awesome!" Red exclaimed. "I forgot how cool Ditto can be!"

"Well, now you remember!" Green laughed.

The monster roared again, then charged at the Ditto clone. They locked their arms and pushed against each other with great force. However, Ditty couldn't hurt the monstrosity.

"Oh, I see!" Red exclaimed. "Ditto is..."

"...a distraction," Green finished. "What is Aggron weak to?"

Red scratched his head. "Well, Aggron is half Steel half Rock," he replied. "so if it really is an Aggron, it's weak to Fighting, Ground, and... Water!"

"Perfect!" Blasty swooped down at the Monster Pokemon and blasted it with it's water cannon as it flew by. "Gotchya!" Green cried.

The monster cried out again, then pushed Ditty into the ground. Red pulled out a Pokeball, then tossed it down. "Gyrados!" Gyara popped out, then Red and Pika leaped from Aero's grip onto the water dragon's back. "Hydro Pump!" Gyara fired the attack at the Aggron Monster, which really just made it mad. Red winced. "Why doesn't it work?! Aggron is supposed to be weak to Water!"

"Flamethrower!"

Red and Green looked up to see Blue's Charizard attacking the Monster with a Fire-type move. Surprisingly, it actually hurt the beast, and it roared again. It swiped a mighty arm at Aero out of rage, and knocked the prehistoric Pokemon down.

"Aero!" Red exclaimed.

"It's not a normal Aggron," Blue called. "It's a pure Steel type. It's weak to Fire, not Water!"

Clemont's glasses fell out of place again. "How'd you figure that out?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Clemont sighed, then pulled out a Pokeball. "Alright. Nobody messes with my Gym! Heliolisk!"

"The Gym?" Red questioned.

"Pika?"

Heliolisk flew out of the Pokeball and landed on the Monster Pokemon's back. "Focus Blast!" Heliolisk fired a powerful beam of energy from it's mouth onto the mighty monster's back, and it cried out. It attempted to shake Heliolisk off of it's back, but it held onto a spike. "Come Back!" Clemont returned his Pokemon. "Have Charizard use another Fire-type attack!" he told Blue.

Blue nodded. "Flamethrower again, Charizard!"

"Dragon Rage, Gyara!" Red cried.

"Hydro Pump one more time!" Green exclaimed.

The three attacks hit the Monster in the same spot, and it cried in agony.

"All right!" Red exclaimed.

"Woo-hoo!" Green cried.

Blue smiled.

The roaring died down, and there was a bright flash of light. When it cleared, the Monster was gone. It was as if it had vanished into thin air.

"That was so cool!" Clemont exclaimed. "Let's get back down there and make sure Bonnie and everyone else are okay!"

Red raised an eyebrow. "Where did it go?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" Green replied. "It's gone!"

Red exchanged glances with Pika. "Pika..." Pika squeaked.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Charizard was flying around like 'Whoosh! Whoosh!' and then the Monster was like 'ROAR!' and then Pikachu was like 'Zap! Zap!' and then-"

Clemont covered his sister's mouth. "Yes, we get it," he sighed. "It was cool."

"I bet you couldn't have beat up the Monster without Heliolisk!" Bonnie praised.

Clemont blushed. "Yeah, well... I'm just glad the Gym is safe!" Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "...a-and, of course, the citizens of Lumious City!"

"What's this about the Gym?" Red asked.

"Prism Tower is the Lumious Gym," Sycamore replied. "You didn't know that?"

"No!" Red cried. "That's awesome!"

"What was that Pokemon you used?" Green asked Clemont. "It was kind of cute!"

"Kind of?!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Heliolisk is adorable!"

Clemont smiled and released Heliolisk from it's Pokeball. "This is Heliolisk," he said. "a dual Electric-Normal Pokemon native to Kalos. He's my partner!"

"That was a powerful Focus Blast," Blue acknowledged. "How long have you had it?"

"As long as I can remember," Clemont laughed. "I remember when I was little, there was this Helioptile following me around." He scratched the back of Heliolisk's neck. "First Pokemon I ever caught!"

"That's a sweet story!" Green said.

"You must have trained it pretty hard," Blue added.

Red was going to say something, but then Sycamore pulled him over. "What's the matter?" Red asked.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," Sycamore told him. "I think that Monster was a Mega Aggron."

* * *

Em: Yay for Mega Aggron! Of course I have Y, so I can't go out and catch an Aron.

Green: Maybe Sapphire can get you one.

Red: Speaking of Sapphire, did you hear about the new games?

Em: OmegaRuby and AlphaSapphire! Mega Sceptile, Swampert, and Sableye look awesome!

Red: Holy names that start with S, Zubatman!

Blue: ...

Green: What?


End file.
